houseofwaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Wade Felton
Wade Felton was a carefree yet sensitive and nice person. Wade always wants to get along with all his friends and it's this trait that got him being the boyfriend of Carly Jones. He gets mad when Carly's brother Nick takes his frustration of being a "evil twin" out on him. Biography When going to the football game Wade asks Carly why nick had to come. When they camped out Wade, Dalton and Blake played football while Nick just watched when Blake threw the ball to far it was near Nick, Wade put his hand out and then both his hands out hoping Nick would throw it to him when Wade went to pick up the ball Nick threw the ball to Blake. Wade states that Nick has a nice arm for football. The next day later Blake finds out they are running late so he wakes them all up. Wade can't start his car so he checks under the hood and finds out his fan belt is broken and is pissed because it was brand new so he and Carly go into Ambrose to find a new fan belt and goes into a church and sees a funeral going on they find out the guy’s named Bo and that he has a 15 inch fan belt at his house. Wade goes to use his bathroom and after using it Wade sees Bo's office is open. Wade goes snooping and finds a horse fetus and plays with it making noises with his mouth. He then finds a torture room and continues to play with the weapons and things then a figure opens a trap door and slowly puts his arm through and then slices one of Wade's achilees tendons with a pair of large scissors and Wade tries to fight him but gets stabbed in his left pectoral muscle and proceeds to get knocked out after getting kicked in the face. Wade is then given a shot that makes his entire body numb and only letting him groan while simultaneously giving him extreme pain. Wade is shaved of his eyebrows and facial hair when his face is waxed and is then given a wax shower afterwards. Wade is then sculpted into a wax figure of himself. Wade is set down on the piano chair and he passes out. Hours later Dalton finds him and tries to free him by peeling off the wax but somehow possibly due to how close the wax was to his face, the wax had fused to his skin Dalton asks Wade what happened but the wax closed his mouth and all he can do is moan (but the needle injection wore off) and Vincent accidentally cut off half of his wax skin. Death Wade is seen again in his wax body Dalton tries to save him by pulling the wax off but it fused to his skin so Wade was in even more pain then last time. Wade sees Vincent and tries to tell Dalton to move but before he can get Wade’s mouth free Wade gets half of his wax mouth sliced off and Wade rolls his eyes with the pain. Wade's next, and final apperance is when Carly and Nick see him while running from Vincent, Carly wants to help him, but Nick thinks he's dead, but (apparently) Wade actually fell asleep with his eyes open again while the fire is engulfing the house. Wade's wax "skin" melts and the fire kills him, leaving Carly extra distraught. Category:Characters